This invention relates generally to an egg carrier and in particular to one adapted to engage and carry an egg from one station to another.
During the processing of eggs, it is generally required to move the eggs individually from one processing station to another prior to packaging. One example is in an egg grader where after the eggs are weighed or graded, they must then be conveyed to a packing station at which the eggs are packaged in accordance with their particular grades. This is frequently done on conveyor belts and in some instances by means of egg engaging carrier members.
In a system of the type disclosed in the co-pending application entitled Egg Processing System, Ser. No. 394,162, filed July 1, 1982 it is particularly important to convey the eggs individually while maintaining an indication as to the position of the egg during movement. This is particularly important in that the individual characteristics of the egg, e.g. weight, defect, and the like are registered and recorded in the memory system and subsequently utilized in determining the appropriate packer for which the egg has been classified. In this system not only is it desirable that the eggs be carried individually but it is also highly desirable that the engagement or lifting of the egg from the weighing station is smooth and without any sudden movement of the engaging members. Once the egg is lifted, the engaging members must be of a type capable of effecting the proper gripping force without exerting any undue pressure on the shell of the egg, which force if excessive would result in breakage of the egg. An appropriate carrying force is particularly necessary in an egg grader of the type disclosed in Ser. No. 394,161, wherein the eggs are moved away from the weighing station at a high speed by means of a chain driven conveyor. Reference is further made to the copending application Ser. No. 394,443, filed July 1, 1982 in which the Egg Transfer System is particularly described.
By means disclosed herein, a carriage assembly is provided which serves as an effective means for positively carrying an egg from one processing station to another. Actuation and release of the egg engaging members is accomplished in a smooth manner without any sudden movement which thus satisfies the requirements in systems where an egg must be positively carried at a significantly high speed of operation.